Moonlight Promenade
by Azn Angel Hikari
Summary: Just a short sweet songfic about Hikari and Takeru after all their years together both in the Digital World and out side it. This night takes place on their third year anniversary.


Me: Ah… I'm back. Actually someone in my life inspired this story, so I decided to write a fanfic about it. I'll do my own disclaimer this time… I don't own any of the Digimon characters no matter how much I wish I did. The song "At the Beginning,"at the end is also not mine of course. It is however property of Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from the movie Anastasia. Haha, anyway I hope you enjoy it.

**Moonlight Promenade**

Love. How do you describe it? It's something that's just there, surrounding two individuals. Something that overpowers everything else in your life. There are times when you can't sleep, some times when you can't think, you just bask in the glow that envelopes your heart. You give the power of breaking your heart to another person… And yet you trust them not to. That's true love.

I found this in Takeru Takaishi. Who knows when it first came up? We had been together for so long, just side by side. Hell, he knew more about me than my brother ever could. He was there for me like no one else could be. He was my best friend, and is now my soul mate.

When we were younger, many people always said we'd get together, but it was just too weird to think that. I mean, how can you date your best friend? Wouldn't dating completely ruin an otherwise fantastic relationship? That is what we both thought at first, but as time went on, as we grew older, things started to change. Maybe it was the bond that we had shared in the Digital World. All of the Digidestined had formed some kind of bond. It was practically impossible not to, but us? Some would say that our crests were a sign. Many times we were the only ones who could shed any real light in the darkest of times. Our crests were so unique and yet so similar. Hope and light, they both fit together so well, and our digimon? Both blessed angels.

Takeru would take care of me like no one else would. If I were ever hurt, crying, or anything of the sort he would comfort me. Sometimes no words even needed to be spoken as we just sat there, him cradling my brown sobbing head as I cried into his shoulder. He would come over right away, and I would do the exact same for him. We had been through so much together, our fears, our conquests, and our life, as we knew it.

And then came that one-day, when we just looked into each other's eyes. His deep blue pools made my crimson eyes drown in to his soul, and right then, at that moment, we both knew. We knew we had to take that plunge, we knew we had to venture into this uncharted territory that we had always been too scared to visit before. But we were strong now, our friendship was at it's strongest, and we were ready.

Do I regret it? Of course not. It was probably the greatest decision of my life. Why you ask? Well, because it led me to this one night. This one special occasion, that changed my view of him forever.

It was our anniversary. Three whole years since that day where we had stood out in the rain, our hair both glistening wet as we stared into each other's eyes and both answered that unanswered question. Three whole great years as we both laughed and held each other in our hearts the way no one could describe. Sure we tried to, but words just can't express this type of feeling. Love had never hit me like this before, and I didn't think it had hit Takeru like this either. But we both enjoyed living in it, for this was all we had. This was our history our present our future.

Anyway, Takeru had had this big plan for us apparently. He wouldn't tell me a thing and instead hid it behind that adorable little smirk guys tended to have around the ones they liked. That secretive smile that made you smile just trying to think about what they were planning. Yet of course, I could not figure it out for the life of me. Takeru could be pretty spontaneous when he wanted to be. But it was probably another thing that I happened to love about him.

So instead I contented myself with picking out a dress for Friday night, and waited impatiently for him to arrive at my door. Just previously I had picked up a black and red spaghetti strapped dress that was just perfect for the occasion. The entire thing was mainly black with large petals of fabric that lined the bottom skirts to go down to mid thigh. Red sparkles dotted the petals which matched the sparkles in my eyes as I bounded over to the door when he rang. We both lived in apartments near our schools, yet still not too far away from each other.

Quickly I checked my hair in the mirror, brown locks falling neatly down over my shoulders as I then opened the door to reveal my prince if you will. But he certainly looked it there. His face was newly shaved, leaving a clean smooth look to his cheeks and chin, his blue eyes lighting up at the sight of me as blonde hair fell lazily in front of his eyes. He had put on a clean white shirt that wasn't too loose, but not too tight either, and black dress pants. All in all, he was extremely clean cut.

"Hey…" Takeru smiled as he saw me and leaned in slipping his hand against my side lightly as our lips met in a small peck, leaving only a small hint of my pink lip gloss on his own red lips.

"You look beautiful," He proceeded to compliment me after he had pulled away, which only left me to leave a red stain across my cheeks. We had been together for so long that you would have thought I'd get over blushing when he complimented me. But no, I was still the same girl inside that I was three years ago, if only with more knowledge of the world by now.

"Thank you… So do you," I replied licking my lip ever so slightly before he stepped aside leaving me to exit my apartment and shut the door. The thing about Takeru was that he was a complete and utter gentleman. He would always hold the door open for people, say please and thank you, and compliment you to no end. How did I ever end up with him? Well I'll thank the Digital World for that one.

And so he led me to his car, but just before I slipped into the seat beside him, Takeru pulled out a black piece of cloth. Now this was fairly unusual for anyone to do, so of course I looked at him skeptically, which only caused him to give a great big chuckle.

"It's a blind fold. I want you to wear it until we get to where we're going," Takeru smiled as he moved closer to me to put it around my eyes, thus nullifying any light that was coming down through the starry night.

"But what if I bump into something?" I whined, but smiled at the same time as he wound the cloth around my head, making sure I couldn't see a thing.

"Well then you'll just have to trust me now won't you?" Takeru then helped me into his car before shutting the door and going over to his side and firing up the engine.

Now, at this point I have to admit I was a little scared. I mean what girl wouldn't be with a blindfold over their head? But it was more of an exciting scared. I wanted to know where he was taking me, straining my ears and nose for any sort of hint as to where on earth we were going. But nothing helped. Yet I had a sneaking suspicion that throughout all of this Takeru was watching me with his same old silly smile.

And when the car stopped, my heart began to race faster. Were we here? And where exactly was here? All I could do though was wait patiently until the car door was opened and I was able to get out with the help of my protector. The only thing is that my blindfold still wasn't released. Instead, he guided me by the hands, going slowly to make sure I didn't trip or anything, and led me inside somewhere. I could tell by the shift in temperature that we were inside somewhere… But where?

And then I was led up steps. Long long stairs as my left hand grasped the railing beside me, while my right grasped tightly onto his hands, going slowly as I kept on going. I couldn't tell how many flights of stairs we had taken, I was just thankful that it was over at some point and that I had arrived at the top in one piece. Then the sound of a door opening grabbed my attention as I was then led outside again. Well, it was either outside or a breezy room, but I figured it was outside.

Only after Takeru closed the door behind him did he finally turn to my back and start to undo the blindfold. Yet he stopped halfway, probably teasing me as he leaned in close to my ear.

"Do you think you're ready?" A nuzzle behind my ear with his nose made me smile as I slowly nodded, trying not to seem to desperate to finally see something other than pitch black.

And then he finally released it. Only, it took me a moment to get my eyes fixed right and take in the scene before me.

It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. I had never seen such a perfectly romantic array in my life.

We were on the roof of his apartment. There was a glistening glass floor, completely washed in by the full moon that gave light overhead to the twinkling stars. Near the floor there was a small table set up, candles were lit on the table of course, with plates set up for a dinner that Takeru had presumably cooked up himself. But the candles didn't stop there… No, instead they lined the edges of the roof, different sizes displayed all over, that just made the whole thing seem so much more magical.

Tears were practically in my eyes, because he had done this for me. He had done this all for us, and had put so much effort into making this such a perfect night… He was more to me than he could ever know, and so I turned around to see his face, because I couldn't bear not seeing it anymore. And there he was, with his goofy grin on him, just simply watching my face.

I couldn't form any words. It was like my entire mouth had gone dry. All I wanted to do was melt into him. Just hug him and blend into him. Truthfully, he completed me, and right then, seeing that whole thing… God it was just so perfect.

"Takeru… It's… Beautiful…" I managed to get out, still looking in awe up at his bright and cheery face.

"I hoped you would like it Angel," He smiled down at me and then leant forward and kissed the top of my forehead lightly before guiding us both towards the two chairs and table that was set down earlier.

Dinner was marvelous. I could barely even think for the first bit, which I'm sure he found very amusing and cute as I tried to stumble around and find anything to talk about. But then as per usual, we hit it off casually, talking about the things we usually talk about. It was just like normal, despite the surreal surroundings around us.

And then as we both finished our plates, the small comfortable silence enveloped us for only a minute before he got up and went over next to me, extending his hand forth like the princes I had seen so many times in stories as a girl.

"Hikari, will you take this dance?"

I could only smile before placing my hand gently in his and starting to stand up with him before he led me towards the glass tiled floor. There was soft music playing in the background, which only added to the magical feel of the evening, a song that reminded me of where we used to be, and where we were now.

_We were strangers, _

_Starting out on a journey _

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through _

_Now here we are, _

_And I'm suddenly standing, _

_At the beginning with you_

His hand held my slim waist, pulling me closer to him as his other hand held onto my opposite, leaving one hand to float to his shoulder. It was all like a dream, just dancing there with him, in his arms, safe and looking up into his eyes.

We had been through it all; dangers, perils, loss and love. We had seen it all, both of us and yet here we were living to tell the tale, to share the tale with each other.

_No one told me I was going to find you, _

_Unexpected _

_What you did to my heart, _

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me _

_This is the start_

And it was fate that had brought us here. Fate that had led us to venture into this unreal world that we were in right now… A world where nothing mattered except for the person right before us, a person we could get lost in, only to have them help bring us back.

_And life is a road _

_And I wanna to keep going _

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road _

_Now and forever _

_Wonderful journey _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning _

_I'll be there when the storm is through _

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you_

And we would continue to keep growing. Just looking into each others eyes right then, we both knew that we were in this for the long haul, that nothing was going to stop us from feeling all of this together. We had experienced so much of each other's lives, it was impossible to separate us now. This was our moment, these were our lives that we would share together, that we would help each other with… Together.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure _

_Never dreaming _

_How our dreams would come true _

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future _

_At the beginning with you _

_I knew there was somebody somewhere _

_That made love in the dark _

_Now I know my dream will live on _

_I've been waiting so long _

_Nothings gonna tear us apart_

We swayed, from side to side, him taking the lead as he had done to protect me so many times. He looked at me like I knew no one else would in the entire world, and could see my own eyes reflecting the same in his. At that moment, I loved him more than I ever had. He filled me up with so much joy I was ready to burst. No, scratch that. I was ready to cry.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on _

_Starting out on a journey_

And he knew how I felt. He smiled down at me, as I smiled up at him, his fingers coming up to brush away some hair that had graced its presence against my cheek. The moonlight basked us both as it too seemed to get it's light from the love we felt for each other at that moment.

I leaned up. He leaned down. And we connected in more ways that one. His emotions delving into mine as mine melted into his. His lips softly caressing against mine as they both sought to show the emotions that we both felt for each other, but could never fully describe in an "I love you".

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing _

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you_

We had pulled apart, yet were still connected, because that was us. That was the love we had for each other. So you see… It's hard to describe love. Perhaps maybe there isn't even a concrete definition of the emotion that so many try to obtain and hold dear to their hearts. But I believe, that if you find the right person… There is no need for a definition. You'll just know it. Both of you, you'll just know it.

"Happy Anniversary my light, Hikari."

"Happy Anniversary my hope, Takeru…"


End file.
